You Betrayed Me
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Newt Scamander, a Hufflepuff who was the top student in his year at Care of Magical Creatures, was in love with Leta Lestrange, a Slytherin who was the sister of Franklin Lestrange. When she tells her yearmates about Newt's family secret, Newt does not react well at all...


**You Betrayed Me** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Newt Scamander, a Hufflepuff who was the top student in his year at Care of Magical Creatures, was in love with Leta Lestrange, a Slytherin who was the sister of Franklin Lestrange. When she tells her yearmates about Newt's family secret, Newt does not react well at all...**

Pairings – **Newt/Leta, Newt/** **Porpentina (mentioned)**

 _A/N – Yes, my first fanfic based on the Fantastic Beasts era. This is my imagining on how Leta Lestrange betrayed Newt Scamander, causing him to leave her._

- **You Betrayed Me** -

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland.**

 **14** **th** **March 1915**

Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, Seventh Year Hufflepuff student, Head Boy, top student of his year in Care of Magical Creatures and aspiring magizoologist was in love with Leta Lestrange, the Head Girl, Slytherin student and older sister of Ronald and Franklin Lestrange. The only problem with his romance with the teen was how sometimes, despite being a Slytherin, she was, in Newt's mind, a gossip.

The son of Artemis Scamander and Selene Lovegood, Newt was born in St Mungo's on 31st August 1897 after a long and problematic pregnancy in which both mother and child were nearly lost. Because of the problems, it meant that Newt was the second and final child of the Scamander couple, his older brother Theseus being born five years before him.

Newt was interested in joining the Ministry of Magic, following in the footsteps of his father and brother. Instead of joining the Auror department however, he was more interested in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, a department which was divided into three divisions (the Beast Division, the Being Division, and the Spirit Division) and contains the Goblin Liaison Office and Centaur Liaison Office. Newt didn't understand why they had a Centaur Liaison Office as the centaurs, being isolationists, have never interacted with the office since its creation. The Beast Division was what called to him, especially as he was intrigued in how that department worked, and the fact that they studied magical creatures in more detail.

Even though he would publicly credit his mother, a breeder of Hippogriffs, with his enthusiasm with magical creatures, his true passion was sparked by Leta, the person who in his Second Year, encouraged him to sign up for Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. It was then where he realised that he was in love with Leta and, a year later when a Niffler got loose in the Slytherin Common Room and Newt managed to stop it, started dating the Lestrange daughter.

Heading into the Great Hall of Hogwarts he saw a group of Hufflepuff Sixth and Seventh Years chatting to each other. Heading towards the Hufflepuff table, he overheard one of them say something he had only told one person, the person he was dating, the person he was going to propose to on graduation day, Leta Lestrange.

Knowing that he had only told Leta about how his birth grandfather, Owle Bullock, author of Secrets of the Darkest Art, a book that was full of Dark magic, including detailed instructions on how to create a Horcrux, raped his maternal grandmother, a Muggleborn, whilst serving a member of the Dark Forces serving the self-proclaimed Emperor Trevisan, who was defeated by Corban Evans, the last wizard of the Ancient House of Evans, a family who were Squibbed out because of a curse put on Corban Evans in the dying minutes of the fight against Trevisan.

Turning around, he saw Leta coming towards him, looking at him apologetically. For Newt, however, he was not very happy with her.

"You…you betrayed me!" Newt said as Leta kissed his cheek. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ALL AND SUNDRY ABOUT WHAT THAT…THAT MONSTER DID TO MY GRANDMOTHER"

"I…I was forced…It was Amanda Vane who forced me. She threatened to claim that Franklin had got her pregnant." Leta said, getting upset with how her boyfriend was treating her. "You know I would do anything for the ones I love, even if it meant that I had to tell her something that I didn't even want say."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAD EVEN MENTIONED IT!" Newt shouted, getting angry with his girlfriend. "I can't be with anyone who would reveal a secret that I told them."

"DETENTION SCAMANDER!" the Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black shouted over the hubbub of the Great Hall. "I will not have you shouting at a woman like a common Muggle!"

"Whatever." Newt replied flippantly at the person who, according to the majority of Hogwarts students was the 'worst Headmaster in the history of Hogwarts'. Leaving the Great Hall, he had one final parting thing to say to Leta.

"I think our relationship has come to an end."

It would only be when Rolf met Queenie Goldstein, a Legilimens who lived in New York City, eleven years later in 1926, that a realisation would be made over his relationship with Leta…a realisation that made him get with the person who would eventually make him complete.

" _She's a taker. You need_ _a giver._ "

He would later meet Porpentina Goldstein, her sister and a former student of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, who was dismissed from the Auror Corps magically assaulting a No-Maj, Mary Lou Barebone, in front of witnesses because she was beating her son while Goldstein was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society against the orders of her superiors.

For Newt and Porpentina, in the future, all would be well.

- **You Betrayed Me** -

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter _or_ Fantastic Beasts series are used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID –** **233**

 **Publish Date -** **18/11/2016**


End file.
